


Something new, something warm.

by koalaoshiz



Series: Year Of Shance [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Dorks in Love, Gem Fusion, Gen, M/M, Pearl is Coran!!, Pink Spinel as Mélénor aka Allura's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Protecting Sapphire was Banded Onyx's only goal in his life. So when rebels menace his Sapphire, he just couldn't let it happen.





	Something new, something warm.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurokosou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokosou/gifts).



> I finally learned how gem designation worked so!! Facet-1H2K Cut-7XZ is Kuron and Facet-1H2S Cut-7XS is Shiro!! Sapphire is our boi Lance ;3c
> 
> for Kurokosou!!!

Earth. Siege of a rebellion and home of traitors from the empire. It had Banded Onyx uncomfortable to just be in the same atmosphere as he was watching the palanquin in the distance. The sound of light steps behind him had him and the other Banded Onyx bow before the Sapphire. Albeit one of the most masculine of the Sapphires, Facet-3R9L Cut-9XM was a gem he rarely got to guard but always enjoyed the presence.

“Your Clarity.” He spoke, a bit irritated that Facet-1H2K Cut-7XZ said it at the same time he did yet not showing anything on his face. It wasn’t like he wanted to have Sapphire’s attention on solely him. After all, Sapphire was a rare type of gem while himself was but a mere soldier. 

“Facet-1H2K Cut-7XZ, Facet-1H2S Cut-7XS. Thank you for your service.”

Banded Onyx felt giddy to be talked to so personally by Sapphire and raised his eyes to look at him, drinking on the sight of the most precise of Sapphires. His visions being the sharpest and to the point of his class made him a gem called upon in emergencies and delicate situations. 

Even if Sapphire would only be amiable in passing - an excellent memory made him able to remember the tiniest detail to use in his visions - Banded Onyx would be satisfied with only a glance. 

They fell into a walk behind Sapphire, Facet-1H2K Cut-7XZ nudging him with his elbow, smirk on his face. 

“You're glowing.” He whispered, loving how it flustered Facet-1H2S Cut-7XS further.

“Shut up.” He whispered back, straightening his back when Sapphire glanced towards them, a curious look on his face.

“Is there a problem?” He asked, slowing down a bit. 

“None at all, your clarity.” Facet-1H2K Cut-7XZ answered, breathing in relief when they went back into walking towards the palanquin. 

The crowd around Blue Diamonds palanquin was thick, composed of high ranking gems and other who were interested in crushing the rebellion to dust. Sapphire knelt in front of the palanquin, the immense form of Blue Diamond looming over them all.

Both Banded Onyx stood to attention as Sapphire knelt inside of the palanquin, at the ready.

“My diamond, I have arrived.” His lithe voice resonated over them, carried by the structure of the palanquins.

“Sapphire, tell me what will happen here.”

The diamonds voice made Banded Onyx shiver at its cold and unforgiving tone. It was the first time he heard them talk and it was frightening.

“I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including one of my two Banded onyx guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here.” 

The tension of the crowd disappeared a bit, some disappointed it will end so soon but most relieved the clockwork lifestyle of Homeworld will start anew.

“Thank you, Sapphire.” Blue Diamond spoke, shifting into a more casual position. Their Blue Pearl was unwavering by their side. “That's all I needed to know.” And with a wave of Her hand, she dismissed Sapphire, who bowed deeply before walking backwards out of the palanquin.

“I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld.” 

Sapphire went back to stand between his guards, Facet-1H2S Cut-7XS looking at him from the corner of his eyes. So there would be temporary casualties today and Sapphire would be among them. It didn't seem to faze the seer at all, his form remaining calm and perhaps a little bit bored. Having your entire life laid out before your own eyes would do that to anyone, he guessed. Knowing what will happen with a frightening certainty and waiting for it without making a fuss. After all, why struggle when it's inevitable?

His fellow Banded Onyx seemed impatient to brawl, unaffected as well by their future fate.

Sapphire smiled softly to him.

“What a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could have seen more of this planet.” His tone was regretful and his sad eyes made Banded Onyx's heart skip a bit. Sapphire was talking directly to him!!

“There's still time, your Clarity.”

Sapphire turned his head to look at him, a strange look on his face before he smiled again, more sadly than previously.

“That is a nice thought, but... no.”

Before he could respond a voice rang through the air and the tension came snapping back.

“Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!”

“It’s the rebels!” Facet-1H2K Cut-7XZ shouted, placing himself in front of Sapphire, Facet-1H2S Cut-7XS hurrying to do the same. 

The crowd was shouting and buzzing like a hive, asking to see whomever just got cocky enough to jump directly in the middle of a Diamond audience. 

“We are the Crystal Gems!” two gems appeared, a Pink Spinel and a Pearl, both wielding weapons. While the Pearl had a thin sword, most likely build for speed and accuracy, the Spinel had a wicked looking whip she was holding tightly.

The palanquin closed itself, sprunging legs before it walked away from the scene and the Court felt relieved for a moment, their Diamonds now safe. 

“Right on schedule.” Muttered Sapphire, clasping his hands together, watching the Pearl defeat five gems and running towards them. Facet-1H2S Cut-7XS sprung into action, fusing with his fellow Banded Onyx. They would whatever it took to protect their Sapphire. 

Unfortunately they misjudged their opponent, having Pink Spinel directly attacking them and with a snap of her whip, making them defuse. Facet-1H2S Cut-7XS, still a bit whoozy could only watch Facet-1H2K Cut-7XZ being reduced to just his gem, clattering to the floor in front of him. He wasn’t seen as a threat anymore but on their path to Blue Diamond was….

“Thank you, Banded Onyx. You did your back.”

Sapphire.

The seer had obviously accepted the fact his physical form would be destroyed. He had seen his guards would fail to save him, fail to protect, fail on their mission. And he was waiting the strike. That didn’t sit well with Banded Onyx. He didn’t want to see Sapphire destroyed. Refused to believe there was truly nothing he could do, without even trying. 

“No!!” He yelled, pulling himself up and forwards, toward Sapphire. Toward the one he was meant to protect, pushing him out of the way of the sword, being low enough the Pearl’s blade grazed his back. The push had them rolling, swirling and…

They opened their eyes on a new perspective, something different. Kind of scary but exciting. A new way of thinking things, of sensing the world turn around them. Their hand were theirs, still big but the fingers were made for precision and not brute force anymore. Their long black hair flew around them, striated with iridescent blue like their body. He felt powerful and warm, stable and grounded.

He was… he was…

“What… is this?” They asked, looking around to see the crowd looking at them with fear and disgust. Even Pink Spinel and Pearl seemed thrown aback by this new development, preferring to flee before the crowd remembered they were there. The gems were busy enough growing angrier and angrier.

“This is….” A shock coming through them, a split in their vision and Banded Onyx was thrown on the floor beside a shocked Sapphire who was busy looking at the floor with disbelief.

“Unbelivable!”

“Disgusting!”

“This is unheard of!”

“What abomination!”

The growling of the crowd grew thicker and nastier before the clear voice of Blue Diamond cut through it, like a leash holding it back.

“The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!”

Banded Onyx blinked once, twice before realizing it was true. Of the supposed seven gems destroyed were only six, Sapphire present and well. The rebels hadn’t been captured. The rebellion was still ongoing. But… Sapphire was always so precise and true. If the vision did not happen then it must have been because of Banded Onyx’s action. Saving Sapphire had been an impulse. 

Did he mess up the whole future?

“This is… not what I saw!” Cried Sapphire, frost appearing under him, kneeling in front of the palanquin, clearly in distress. “I don’t know what happened, I…”

“It was my fault!” Banded Onyx placed himself in front of Sapphire, back bowed and trembling slightly in front of the abysmal power of the Diamond. 

“Clearly.” Her voice was like a hard, cold surface rubbing against his gem, making him shiver. “How dare you fuse with a member of my court?” The disgust in her voice made him feel so small, insignificant. He had dared soil a high class gem by fusing, albeit accidentally.

“Forgive me, I-”

“You will be broken for this!” He could have imagined the cruel satisfaction and anticipation in her voice before he was literally whisked away by the wrist, dragged away by Sapphire. It left Banded Onyx dumbfounded and unable to resist the pull before they jumped off the floating platform.

“Wait, no! What are you doing?!” He shouted after the Sapphire but it was too late, they were already falling down and down and down. Wind whistling in his ears and he closed his eyes, curling around Sapphire so he wouldn’t be hurt when they finally land.

A thick layer of snow softened their landing, quite strange as it was heavily raining all around them.

Banded Onyx took a few seconds to get his bearings back and think of what happened up there before he turned towards Sapphire who was busy getting his hair straight.

“Why did you do that?! I need to get you back up there!” 

Sapphire looked at him like he was lacking brain cells and scoffed.

“They were gonna break you.” As if that was reason enough to pull this crazy stunt.

“Who cares!? There’s tons of me!” Banded Onyx was infuriated but not at Sapphire. They did not have military training or knowledge implemented in their very beings so acting under pressure wasn’t something they were expert at.

It was raining a lot around them and while it wasn’t something that would bother them - they couldn’t get sick (didn’t know what sick was, really) but they were still in plain sight and if someone decided to come down and finish the business, he wouldn’t be able to protect the both of them.

“What do we do, now?” He groaned and looked at Sapphire but the aristocrat was stuck in place, eyes fixated on something far away and ice slowly making its way up his feet. It was as if by being frozen in that moment, one he hadn’t thought could be a possibility if it hadn’t been for Banded Onyx messing everything up, he was freezing himself physically.

“Right. We have to get you out of… that…” Banded Onyx walked behind Sapphire, pulling him out of the ice and in his arms before he began to walk, taking a direction randomly. 

“Come on.” He said to encourage himself to continue and not fall onto the ground, waiting for the execution squad sent by Blue Diamond.

They walked for a while, Sapphire silent in his arms. It wasn’t unusual for him but this time it was… stranger. Like the tiniest sound escaping from his mouth could send him spiralling away. Banded Onyx decided he hated seeing the Sapphire in that state. It felt wrong. 

He found a cave several minutes afterward and he set Sapphire inside, making sure to keep him at a good distance from the entrance so he wouldn’t get wet anymore, before Banded Onyx began to pace nervously. This situation was a nightmare and he couldn’t decide what to do next. Of course, protecting Sapphire was a high priority but after that? What should they do? Where should they go? 

His pacing ended up putting fire to the sticks and leaves on the floor and, after a good minute of panicking, made a little fire so they could have something to warm themselves and get dry.

“What kind of Banded Onyx am I supposed to be? Look at this! It's my fault you're stranded here. How am I gonna save you?”

“You already did.” Sapphire’s voice cut through his misery and he looked up toward him, not quite sure if he heard him correctly.

“What?”

“You already saved me.” 

Banded Onyx didn’t quite know what to say next but he knew it was true. He had saved Sapphire, messing up the perfect future and victory he had prophesied. And they had… fused. For a short moment. For an eternity. Two individuals sharing the best - and the worst - traits, thinking in a different way. Feeling a different way. Never the wrong way.

“I... I've seen gems fuse before, but I had no idea that's what it felt like.”Sapphire spoke again, voice soft and a bit unsure.”I always thought... I never realized that fusion... that'd you'd disappear like that.“

“It’s never like that!” Banded Onyx assured (?), waving his hands in the air. “Whenever I’ve fused, it’s always been just me, but bigger. Stronger. I… I’ve never had a third eye before.”

“I’ve never felt so strong and assured. It was nice.” A small smile grew on Sapphire’s face as he got closer to the fire, getting back to staring at it. Yet this time, he seemed more at ease and not fixated on the past. 

It was nice.

After the rain stopped and the sun finally light the world around them, they decided to leave the cave and explore their new world. They came around strange life forms, small ones, other a bit bigger but nothing seemingly sentient and out to get them. It was nice to be able to slow down and stop being vigilant of every little thing, to just appreciate the wind in his hair and the warmth of the sun on his skin. Even Sapphire seemed to get out of his placid and stony facade, showing an excited, awestruck part of himself that was so endearing. 

They took several days like that, exploring every little thing that came towards them, appreciating gravitating around each other like two planets in harmony. It shouldn’t have been this way with Shiro’s roughness and Lance’s chirurgical thinking but if it created sparks between them, they were only the kind to bring them closer together further.

Their new routine was broken one day when they began to dance, following the tune of Sapphire’s song, turning and spinning and having fun; they opened their eyes again, laughing and hugging themselves. It was better than last time, it was warmer, stronger. Their long hair hit them in the face as they twirled and spinned some more, their clothes floating behind them as they continue to dance, stumbling like a newborn doe-

And then they fell. They tripped over a branch, only letting out a soft sound before tumbling down a hill, stopping at the bottom hurting all over. They moaned and groaned, trying to sit properly when their eyes opened on a sword pointed directly at them. Menacing them.

“Don’t hurt him!” They begged before stopping, hesitant. “Don’t hurt… me?”

The Pearl seemed to falter a little, looking behind him as Pink Spinel walked out from the bushes, looking intently at them.

“It’s you, the fusion.” She said, voice soft and full of something they didn’t quite knew how to describe.

“We didn’t mean to fuse!” They began to say before recoiling a little. “Well… we did, this time. We’ll unfuse! Don’t hurt us!”

“No no, please. Don’t.” Pink Spinel said, crouching in front of them, eyes sparkling in… wonder? Awe? There was curiosity and admiration in her eyes as well and it was very curious to see. “I’m glad to see you again.”

Was she? She was Pink Spinel, the leader of the rebellion and her renegade Pearl, renewed for setting the empire stumbling as a simple fighter gem.

“We don’t upset you?” They asked, hand clutching the gem on his left shoulder. A mere protection from the sword, even if it had been pulling back into its sheath.

“Who cares about how I feel? How you feel is bound to be much more interesting.” Pink Spinel was smiling and looking them over, seemingly gorging herself in such rare vision; two gems of different court (of different crystal system) fused together and being someone no one could predict. A wonder of possibilities.

“How *we* feel? We feel.. scared. Lost? Definitely. But happy. Why are we so sure we’d rather be us, this rather than everything we’ve been and supposed to be?”

Pink Spinel laughed at that, shaking from her entire body, her long hair floating in the hair behind her like a veil. Her laughing didn’t upset them, it just made them curious.

“Welcome to Earth!”

“Can you at least!! Can you tell me how Banded Onyx was able to alter fate? Or why Sapphire was willing to give up everything he had for him?”

“No more questions.” She said, holding their hand firmly but oh so kindly. “Don’t ever question this. Question you. You are the answer to all your questions.”

“I am?” And she nodded, smiling wildly.

“Now I reckon presentations are in order. I am Pink Spinel.” And she smiled some more, illuminating the place with her radiant presence. “And this is Pearl.” And the Pearl - curious lithe thing with strangely shaped hair under his nose - bowed, winking.

They smiled, feeling safe, still warm and present in the moment.

“We are Iridescent Musgravite.”


End file.
